Year of Innovation UPDATE 2: Month of Reflection
This blog is going to be a little different from the other Year of Innovation ''blogs. This blog is about November, the wiki's unofficial month of reflection. This is a very short update before the final update for the end of the year and announcing next year's title. Introduction ''"Over and over I marvel at the blessings of my life: Each year has grown better than the last."''' ''-'Lawrence Welk'' Thanksgiving is the main holiday in November in America and I know everyone here is not in America but we can still give thanks and reflect on the past year. 2015 has been a rough year for our communtiy, with devestating losses and announced leaves. Users should reflect on their behaviors and how they helped shape the wiki into a unified community. Drama isn't needed here. Wars aren't needed here. This is a place for fun and recreation at the end of our days after hard work at jobs/school/etc. Why cause problems? If you don't have fun on this wiki, what's the point of being here? Now let's go over the things we have accomplished since the Year of Innovation began: *Editted Blacklist *Fanon Con Revisions *Categorizing Pages *Updating Page Creation Portal *Ultimate Guide for a New User was created *Deletion Pages Were Deleted *The Wiki Navigation is Updated *A new wiki holiday, Ester Sunday, was created *A writing contest is added to Fanon Con *An art contest is added to Fanon Con *Featured Object is added *Featured Object is removed *Project 10,000 is created *Community Committee is updated. And many more. The point is, when pushed, the users will help out. The wiki has blocked 170 users as of October 27th, 2015. That's compared to last year's 79 blocks. This is more on why we need to reflect as an indiviual, community, and a wiki. Community The year of community and innovation are coming to a close soon. We've accomplished so much, even right now. Today, November 2nd 2015, a community-sponsored event called Project 10,000 was created. This was because of the community working together unified. We can accomplish so many great things, as a community. The admins can't do it by themselves and neither can the non-rights users. Everyone needs everyone because this wiki is more like a family and tightly glued together. Project 10,000 Good job guys! We did this as a community. Now editting is closed until November 21st, 2015. This is because Sci and I have decided to wait until opening it to this date because November 21st is the wiki's sixth anniversary! This is on a Saturday. Here is the link . Community Committtee There is a new community committee coming soon, with who ever wants to join. Join here. The purpose of the Community Committee is to handle all wiki events. It will be the duty of all members of this committee to effectively run and host the Fanon Con festivities, and should be noted that responsibility will be placed on each user in the committee, not just the administration. The intent is that each user learns how to manage the event in the hopes that one day; they can take over the committee if needed. They will also be in charge of running the bi-annual Alien Fest, the International Week, the Omniverse Awards, Ester Sunday, Halloween, wiki anniversaries, and so forth. The Community Committee now retains the responsibility of maintaining and advocating the Featured Pages. They will be responsible with updating their templates each month as well. Reflection Listen, nobody is perfect. Users make mistakes. Everyone understands that. But do we do when we make a mistake? We learn from them. This month, November, is a month where the wiki should reflect on their own behavior indiviually and as a community. Trolling, vandalizing, profanity, etc. are offenses many have committed against this wiki. What happens what this happens? We come back stronger. This month users need to ask themselves: What mistakes have I made? Have I hurt/offended anyone? Why? and really focus on becoming a better user. Spongefan Wiki A few nights ago on chat, a series of about five or six users, one with a profane name, began attacking the chat room and would not leave even after warning and kicks. Then, after that, they began creating spam pages, vandalizing the wiki. BTFF made no retaliation. Confused on these random users, I did some investigation to spot a common thread between all of them and learned they all were from Spongefan Wiki. I was very pleased on the manner which the wiki professionally approached the situation. Even as a community, we've made some mistakes. Featured Object, although hesitant to say, can be seen as a mistake. Fanon Con blogs coming out late, that's a mistake. No one is to blame but my point is that even as a community we can grow personality-wise, ethic-wise, and well, intelligence-wise. (Just playing with you on the last one....maybe). Closing "Although it can be hostile at times, everyone shows a lot of trust and compassion to be helping the wiki out and making sure to come on everyday to catch up with their friends, reply to a thread, anything. Everything we each have in common is Ben 10, although people can deny it and say they're over it now, it's the basis of our entire family. I'm so grateful to have such amazing friends here that you can never have anywhere else. Thank you, Jack, Toon, Reo, Steve, Sci, etc, for making me truly feel happy and welcome every time I come here. If I'm down, all of you bring me back up, and that's a really amazing feeling to have. It'll be sad and hard to see someone move away, but that's exactly what every family has to go through, and we can do it. Kinda tearing up now, lol, look what you guys made me do. So, again, thank you guys so much for making me happy and others around you happy. I really hope we can remain that way. " ''-Migster7, member of the BTFF community team'' Reflect, give thanks, and be kind to others. In the comments below, give some suggestions for 2016-Year of ________. Who knows, maybe your suggestion may become official?